The present invention relates to electrometallurgy and more particularly to electroslag remelting methods and machines for effecting the same.
The invention may prove to be most advantageous in producing intricate shaped castings which should meet more stringent requirements as to their quality, such as, rolls for rolling mills, covers for power plant fittings, intended to replace forged and welded elements of similar designation.